


America? High School? UGGHGH -Yuri Plisetsky

by ArwenHalia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, America, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Gen, High School, I guess..., It's not important or directly mentioned but I thought I'd let you know, M/M, Multi, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Podium Family, Post-Canon, Third person narration, Yuri Plisetsky Is So Done, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenHalia/pseuds/ArwenHalia
Summary: Yuri, Yuuri and Viktor are living in America. Yuri is in his first school of American High-School™ and he's not liking it so far.Yuuri and Viktor had made a deal with the principal so that Yurio could use that time to work out and do his own practice, but the principal forgot to tell Yurio’s new P.E. teacher and he is trying to force him to do P.E. with the rest of the class.Oh no, what could possibly happen now.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	America? High School? UGGHGH -Yuri Plisetsky

Yuri was about to kill someone if the moron in front of him didn’t shut the fuck up.

When they moved to America, Viktor and Yuuri insisted that it would be good for him to go to an actual school to ‘interact with people of his age’ and Yurio had ended up agreeing (just because they pestered him about it for _weeks!_ ) knowing that he would regret it. He hadn’t been there a week and he was already mourning the rest of the year; he had had to introduce himself twenty hundred thousand times because he missed the first day, everyone was fake as hell and currently ‘Coach McLain’, now dubbed ‘Moron McAsshole’, was yelling at him to play ‘dodgeball’ (whatever that was) with the rest of the class instead of the out of ice work out Viktor had designed for him _like they had agreed with the principal._

“I told you there are no favourites in this class, Putetski, so gra-”

“Plisetsky! And for the hundredth time in-”

“Yeah, I don’t care! Grab a ball and join the rest of the class, already!”

“Yeah, Plisetsky! Grab the balls,” one of Yuri’s idiotic classmates snickered, followed by a couple of giggles that died as soon as Yuri directed murderous gaze on them. 

“I’ve told you that my guardians-”

“Well, your parents must present a _valid_ medical certificate if you want to skip this class. Now-” _Parents._ What kind nut-bound idiot confuses ‘guardians’ with ‘parents’?!

“I’m not trying to skip class, you… you [Insert Russian Insult]!”

“What did you just-? Oh forget it, if you don’t want to skip class then stop arguing and join the damn class, NOW.”

Oh no, Yuri wasn’t just going to… Nope. If the moron is not giving up, nor will Yuri.

“Ok, that’s enough. I’m talking with the principal.”

“Wha-? You are not leaving the-”

“[Insert ‘Fuck you, asshole’ in Japanese]”

And Yuri left the gym. The coach kept yelling at him from the distance, but he was used to it (you couldn’t not be if you had gone under Yakov’s mentorship); there was no problem unless “coach” followed him. Now, where was the principal’s office?

Yuri ended up wandering around for about twenty minutes before finding the damn office, which was empty and had a blue post-it stuck on the glass door:

**_“There was an emergency._ **

**_I will be back tomorrow.”_ **

Of course the principal was out. He had at least three daily “emergencies” (from what he’d heard), why would he be in the school when Yuri needed him to be?

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Now what? He wasn’t going back to Moron McAsshole’s class, not unless he ensured what he wanted. He needed an _adult_ to talk with the jerk, because apparently Yuri was just making up the whole ‘being an Olympian’ thing just to skip class (as if a google search wouldn’t confirm it). If the principal wasn’t available, he only had two other options. Well, actually one; Viktor would never count as an adult, regardless of what the law said.

He looked at his watch; Yuuri (and Viktor) should be finishing up at the rink right now. It wasn’t like he had any other option, right? Who knows if he’ll be able to catch the principal tomorrow, and it was better to have this sorted out as fast as possible so he could stay more time on the ice rather than training out of it.

Besides, Yuuri had been able to convince Yakov of giving him, Viktor and Yuri two days off to get Potya and Makkachin to the vet; hell, he could probably talk Chris into celibacy, why wouldn’t he be able to persuade this teacher into being sensible for once in his life?

He took his phone out of his pocket (yes, he had planned to listen to music in P.E.) and searched through his fairly short contact list (immediate family, skating family and Beka, anyone else he could manage through Instagram). He tapped on _Kats_ 🐷 and waited a couple of seconds.

“Moshi moshi, Yurio?”

“Katsudon, Moron McAsshole wants me to play _dodgeball!_ ” Yuri winced. That had sounded too much like a whine.

“Yurio, who is-? Can you elaborate a bit more? I don’t understand…”

“P.E. teacher is a fucktard who won’t let me train. I thought you two had talked to the principal!” He hears a sigh from the other side of the line.

“And we did, Yurio. The principal probably forgot to tell your teacher, why did you call me? Shouldn’t you talk to the principal about this?”

“Oh sure, I’m a fucking idiot who didn’t think about that first. Please keep blessing me with your wisdom.” He sassed.

“Yurio…”

“Stop calling me that, dammit! I went to his office, but he’s not there, he had an ‘emergency’ and he won’t be back till tomorrow.”

“Oh no, is he okay?”

“Katsudon!”

“But Yurio-”

“He is never at school and that’s not the _point_!”

“Okay, okay. So… You want us to talk to Mr… err… your P.E. teacher, right?”

“Viktor will probably find a way to make it worse.” _So yeah, it would be better if it’s only you_ he doesn’t add because it would be embarrassing, but he knows that Katsudon is not _really_ an idiot so he will catch it.

“Okay. I just finished, I’ll tell Viktor we are out of tea.” 

Tea, Yuri knows, is bought from a specific store on the other side of the city. “I’ll take a shower and be there in… ten minutes?”

“Perfect. I’ll wait for you at the parking lot.”

“Thanks, Yurio. See you!”

He ends the call and starts walking to the parking lot. He doesn’t know why Katsudon thanked him, but he’s _not_ going to dwell on it. Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing, I wrote this years ago but left it on my docs because it wasn't finished. I originally planned to have Yuuri's confrontation with the teacher and the PE teacher just drooling over Yuuri, but I'm not sure I could or would write it. lol. So I decided to leave it where it is.  
> If you have ideas or want to write a second part yourself go crazy and tell me about it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this <3
> 
> Pd: Do you think I should use the actual translations instead of the [Insert x,y,z here] thing? I wasn't sure so I left it like that.


End file.
